Another Cinderella Tale
by TributeAndProud
Summary: At the masquerade, Halloween dance, Ivy and Skylar meet for the first time, but he doesn't know who she is. They dance together and pretty much fall in love. Ivy has to leave at midnight though, so in hopes to find her again, Skylar searches the school for her. If they will meet again, he doesn't know. He just knows he has to find her. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Ivy POV:

I'm in the middle of a nice happy dream about me being the Doctor's companion, when my stepmother bangs on my door.

"Up! Up! Up! There is laundry to be done and breakfast to be made before school! I won't tolerate laziness in the house!" She stomps down the hall and I roll over to look at the clock. It reads 6:30. Crap! I was supposed to wake up at 6 so I could shower. I guess I'm skipping that today.

I throw on a royal blue t-shirt, jeans and boots before running out on my closet of a room to the kitchen. I throw toast in the toaster and poor three bowls of cereal. I heap one of them and rush to the laundry room. I shovel the food in my mouth and fold the huge pile of clothes before lugging them through the hall to my stepsister's rooms. I knock on the door, "Breakfast is ready!" Claudia comes out of her room immediately and I jump back to avoid her.

"Move Ivy, take those clothes in my room. You better have gotten the right cereal today." She throws her nose up in the air before marching down the stairs.

Sofia takes longer to get up and I actually have to go in her room. There is hot pink everywhere, I shudder. "Sofia, school."

She groans in response and I blast the music from her iPod. She sits upright and glares at me. "I hate you." She gets up and goes into the bathroom across the hall. I drop the laundry on a dresser and go back downstairs to the kitchen.

Claudia is there munching on her cereal. I ignore her, grab a glass and poor myself some orange juice. I drain it and go back to my room.

I make my bed and do my hair in a braid. I grab my jacket and blue scarf that looks like a Doctor Who TARDIS then go out the side door. I take my skate board and roll down the huge driveway. My friend Elise is waiting for me in her silver Honda. I jump in the car and hope that my stepmother didn't see me. She maintains the idea that I am useless and a waste of money, and doesn't like me having friends.

"Hey Ivy, guess what!"

"What?" I mumble to my overly cheery friend.

"There's a masquerade ball for the Halloween dance this Friday!"

"No, not going." I say and Elise frowns at me.

"Come on! It will be so much fun! Not to mention no one will know who you are!" She jumps up and down a bit and I roll my eyes.

"You know I don't do social events, we're called social outcasts for a reason El."

"Humph." We sit in silence for a little ways, the only sound is the wind and the other cars around us. Elise finally says something when she parks the car outside the school. "Just think about it please! I already have costumes planned and everything! Besides, Skylar's going!"

"Is that supposed to mean something?" I say sarcastically and shoot her a look for using that argument when we get out of her car.

Skylar is the guy that I like. But unfortunately he has a girlfriend, and he would have no trouble picking one from his troupe of admirers if he broke up. I would stand a better chance hugging a cactus without getting pricked than going out with him.

Elise laughs and drags me inside to our lockers. We get to pick them, so ours are next to each other in a more quiet portion of the 12th grade hallway. We part ways to go to homeroom and I think about going to the dance.


	2. Chapter 2

Skylar's POV:

"Erin, no. I'm sorry but no." I say into the phone.

"But why not? You always take me to school. Is every thing okay?" My girlfriend says in her annoying voice. Ugh, it make My ears hurt.

"Look Erin, your a nice girl, but I don't think this is working."

"What? You can't take me to school anymore?" That girl is so stupid. I don't know why we're dating in the first place.

"No, I'm breaking up with you." She gasps and I continue. "I just don't like you that way."

"No! You can't break up with me 4 days before the dance you-" I hang up on Erin, throw my phone in my backpack and run downstairs and out to Alex's waiting car.

"Hey!" I say getting in the car. "You'll be proud of me."

He turns to look at me and pulls away from the curb, "Why am I proud of you?"

"I broke up with Erin." I smile broadly.

"Great for you, I always said she was bad news. You can get any girl in the school, I never got why you chose her."

"Yah now that I think of it, I don't know why I did it either."

"On Friday, there's the Halloween dance. You could pick up a girl then." He raises his eyebrows at me and I laugh.

"Yah. Screw the masquerade. I'm thinking of being the 11th Doctor. I could wear suspenders, a bow tie and a fez. I think I would look good in it." I strike a pose and Alex laughs.

We pull into the parking lot a second later and park. "Uh Sky, that's not looking good." He points to a group of girls outside the school. They are lead by non other than Erin. I swear under my breath and pretend like I don't notice her as we walk up the stairs to the entrance of the building.

I doesn't work.

"You asshole!" She shows me the finger and smacks me in the face.

"What the he'll was that for!" I rub my cheek where she hit me. I'll have a stupid mark for the rest of the day.

"Dumping me! I thought you cared!" She actually looks hurt, but I don't trust her.

"Once I did, now is not that time. I finally realized what you are, a bitch." I brush past her and go inside with Alex.

"You said it brother!" Alex gives me a high five. "Oh hey! That girl has a TARDIS scarf!" He points to a girl who I haven't seen before. Her back is to us, giving me a view of her fancy golden brown braid and the end of her scarf. It has the windows and the wording from the TARDIS on it.

"Uh cool, I haven't seen her here before." She disappears around a corner.

"Probably new... come on the team is waiting for us." He drags me over to our friends and I forget about the faceless girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivy POV:

It's lunch before I see Elise again, and I've made my decision.

"Yay or nay, which is it." El plops down in the seat besides me and drops her lunch tray on the table.

"I'll go." I say quietly. Elise's face breaks into a huge smile and she gives me a huge hug.

"I knew you would come!" She practically yells and several people turn to look. "So I already have a dress for both of us, I'm going as a black swan, and you'll be your favorite, a Weeping Angel. You'll have to be painted grey though, that might be hard." She babbles on and I smile, Skylar won't have a clue who I am, so I have a tiny chance. I heard this morning that he and his girlfriend broke up. I fantasize for a little bit about me and him dating, but I am brought out of my daydream by Elise's question.

"So how are you going to get out of the house?"

I stare at her before responding. "Uhhhhhh, I never thought of that. My stepmom wouldn't want me to go."

"You need to come up with a plan."

"Really? I had no idea!" I say sarcastically. "I could send her a fake airplane ticket, or lock her in a closet, I don't know!" I glare at my food, a bowl of pasta, and stab it with my fork.

"We you have until Friday to figure it out." She smiles at me kindly and gives me a hug. It is these times that I'm glad she's my friend. She pulls out her shiny iPhone and emerses her self in it. I continue to eat and when I'm done I get up to through out my trash..

"I weave through the tables and stop at the little window where we drop our trays off. I make it through successfully, but when I turn around to leave, I run strait into someone knocking myself to the floor. I bang my head on the wall and see stars.

A voice worriedly asks "Are you okay?! Do you need help?" A hand is held out and I reach out and take it. It is not until I am upright and finally seeing correctly do I realize who helped me up. My big time crush, Skylar Garner, I almost fall over again.

He looks at me funny and I manage to get out, "Thank you, sorry for running into you." before I dart away, my face reder than a tomato.

It isn't until I am at the door to the cafeteria on the other end of the room that I turn to look back. Skylar looks directly at me, then turns an walks back to his friends. I breathe a sigh of relief and walk to my next class, English.

We are reading the Odyssey right now because we didn't read it in 9th like we were supposed to. Luckily today we are watching a movie about it today, so when class starts, I can just rest and daydream some more about some scenarios that would never happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for all favorites and follows...**

**I don't own Cinderella or Doctor Who...**

**Sorry just a filler chapter. I think the next chapter I will skip to the day of the dance... I'm not sure yet.**

Skylar POV:

"I saw that girl with the TARDIS scarf again. It was awkward." I say to Alex.

"Did you say anything to her?" He says as we walk to his car. School I finally over and we were planning to go find some ice cream and then play videogames.

"Yah, I asked if she was alright. We were in the lunch line when she turned around and ran into me. She ended up falling and smacking her head against the wall. I helped her up but she ran off."

"Oh, your already playing the hero huh?" He laughs and gives me a high five. "Was she cute?"

"Yah, she was better looking than Erin..."

"You do know she's going to get back at you know? Erin I mean. She's going to try and make your life hell."

"Yup, I found that out this morning." I rub my cheek to make my point.

Alex laughs at me and he turns on some music in his car.

* * *

-I got absolutely no sleep last night dude.- I write on a piece of paper and give it to Alex. I rub my eyes and try to stay awake.

-Why not?-

-Erin, she would not stop calling me all night!-

-Sucks to be you.-

-:P-

"Alex! Skylar! Pay attention when I'm teaching!" Mr. Dale yells at us. He's our Math teacher and one of our coaches.

"Yes sir!" We both respond and he goes back to the board.

I shoot Alex a look and he shrugs his shoulders.

I flip open my notes and write down the equations that we are supposed to memorize.

When class is over, I practically run out of the room to my locker. I don't want Mr. Dale to yell at me some more. He can be extremely grouchy at times.

I grab my homework and head to the commons area and dump my stuff on a table and Sao for Alex and Ryan, one of my other friends. We HAV a free this period, so we decided to actually get stuff done today.

When they show up we get to work on Math and Science stuff. They're pretty hard so it's better to work on them together.

Once we finish, I get up and head to the vending machine to get some chips for class later. I stand there for a little bit deciding when someone behind me says, "heh, are you done yet? I'm kinda hungry."

I turn around and see the same girl from yesterday.

"Oh sorry." I step out of the way and watch as she gets a bag of fruit snacks.

As she is walking away, I call out to her. "I liked your scarf yesterday!" She pauses a minute and responds with a "thanks". I smile and walk back to mg friends without getting anything.


End file.
